


Victoria's Dinner Party

by Jenna_Stans (ClaraAndMeAIT)



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Dinner Party, Gen, Jealousy, Late arrival, Parliament, Queen Victoria - Freeform, Raised Eyebrows, Sarcasm, Vicbert - Freeform, Vicbourne, Victoria (ITV) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraAndMeAIT/pseuds/Jenna_Stans
Summary: This story takes place at a fictional dinner party set just before Victoria and Albert's engagement.Princes Albert and Ernest have been to visit Parliament and have returned an hour later than expected. They are greeted by Queen Victoria, Lord Melbourne, the Duchess of Kent and Uncle Leopold at the dinner and we discover why the Princes were late...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one as I felt like stretching myself to something other than Doctor Who!
> 
> (Inspired by the ITV Series etc etc)
> 
> Enjoy!!

The large oak door to the dining room opened inwards to a wall of yapping barking.

"Princes Albert and Ernest of Coburg, your majesty," Penge announced whilst bowing, trying to avoid the small dog snapping at his heels.

"There, there," said Ernest, crouching to tickle the head of the grey pet, "Albert's not that bad," he looked towards his brother with a wide dazzling smile, "at least once you get to know him."

The dog subdued to a small whimper under Ernest's attention, but immediately started barking once he stood to make his way with loud footsteps to the vacant space at the other side of the small round table.

"Please suppress your pet," Albert said sternly in a breathy groan, looking down at the small creature showing his dislike.

"Dash!" Victoria said loudly, allowing herself a wry smile, "come to mummy." The small dog returned to Victoria's side at the dinner table, jumping up onto a small stool to Victoria's right. She fed him a morsel of chicken thigh to suppress his yelps. "Don't be rude to cousin Albert," Victoria said to Dash, rubbing him on the head, whispering, "that's my job."

"Thank you," said Albert gruffly, pacing in small strides to sit in the designated seat on Victoria's left between the young Queen and her mother, the Duchess of Kent. A servant edged his chair backwards with the slightest scuff on the floorboards. "May I?" he asked down to Victoria.

"Yes, of course Albert," Victoria acknowledged with a wave of her left hand, distracted in a low conversation with the dog.

"I must apologise for our tardiness, your majesty," Ernest said as he took his seat between Lord Melbourne on his left and Leopold on his right. He flashed a perfect set of white teeth.

"May I say, I do find that a very curious matter," Lord Melbourne raised his voice as the two Princes took their seats, "as to how I can manage to make my way from parliament a full hour earlier than yourselves when we both departed in our respective carriages at exactly the same time." He raised an eyebrow, directing his gaze to Albert expecting an explanation. 

"Yes," Victoria added, "I am curious about the answer to that question myself, what was so important you kept the Queen of England waiting for her supper?"

"Victoria-" Albert started, swivelling in his chair to face her as he removed his white gloves slowly. 

"I am afraid I am rather quite to blame," Ernest interrupted with a small laugh, loosening the top two buttons of his jacket.

"Then please explain," Victoria widened her eyes at Ernest, ignoring Albert to her left as he passed his gloves to a servant.

"We were approached by a young damsel in distress during our journey," Ernest explained, smiling to himself, "the poor thing-"

"The poor blonde thing," Albert interrupted sternly.

"What does it matter what colour hair she had?" Victoria snapped at Albert, "Ernest please do continue."

Ernest smiled back cheekily, "yes quite brother," he responded, "my lady, she had fallen on hard times and was quite unable to find her way home so we made a small diversion."

"To her bedchamber," Albert muttered under his breath. 

"Do speak up, Albert," Victoria said, "if you want yourself to be heard you must vocalise the sounds coming from your mouth."

"I do apologise," Albert replied, "I shall be sure to speak at a volume that can facilitate your understanding in the future."

"Quite," Victoria held Albert's gaze with a confused narrow stare.

"How very... chivalrous," Lord Melbourne reflected with the smallest of smiles and raised eyebrows. His eyes darted to Victoria, past Dash, on his left.

"It was nothing more than a good deed," Ernest smiled, his eyes glinting. 

"I suppose I can hardly hold your delay to return a young woman home against you," Victoria smiled, "at least now you have arrived we can begin dinner." She made eye contact with Baroness Lehzen, stood in the corner of the large red walled banqueting room. Lehzen nodded and disappeared through the far door. "I must say," Victoria smiled, "I am famished this evening."

"As we all are," said Lord Melbourne, pausing, "ma'am.".

"Drina," the Duchess said.

"Yes, Mama," Victoria said in an almost dismissive tone.

"Must you have Dash at the table?" The Duchess narrowed her eyes, "it is ever so... unsanitary, especially with our guests."

"Oh Mama," Victoria smiled with a cheeky glint in her eye, "Dash is harmless and perfectly well behaved, more than can be said for some of the guests recently." She scratched the dog's head.

"Oh, Drina," the Duchess begun, "what sort of impression is this giving?"

"Lord Melbourne," Uncle Leopold said, "perhaps you can make Victoria see sense?"

"With respect sir," Lord Melbourne replied curtly, "I believe you are referring to the Queen of England, and I very much doubt there is a soul alive who is able or willing to give her any instruction," he turned to face Victoria, "unless I am mistaken, ma'am?"

"Quite, Lord M," Victoria smiled one sidedly at him, feeding the dog another sliver of chicken thigh.

"He is causing no bother," Ernest announced with a smile, "I dare say der hund is better company than some of the Tories we have met today."

Dash barked as if in reply, causing Victoria and Ernest to laugh. She cast her eyes to her left to Prince Albert who was sat stoically staring towards his brother.

"Oh come on Albert," Victoria said, incredulous, "surely that must have provided you some entertainment?"

"Yes brother," Ernest said, flashing another dazzling smile, "is there not some fibre of your being gleaning any amusement?" He stared out Albert, watching his facial expressions. "No?" he hung his head playfully. "My queen, I do apologise, Albert appears to be vacant of any personality diese Abend."

"No need to apologise," said Victoria, "I have assessed the same."

"I do not see the need," Albert said in a breathy whisper, "to entertain myself with such trivial things such as a dog barking."

"And what non-trivial matters shall you be entertaining yourself with this evening?" Lord Melbourne asked with the slightest trace of sarcasm, looking at him.

"I am unsure," said Albert facing Lord Melbourne, placing his right arm on the table, "should we discuss anything that I find worthy of my attention I shall add my ha'penny."

Lord Melbourne remained silent, raising an eyebrow at Albert as he picked up his wine glass and took a long sip.

"Should I get the fencing swords?" Ernest observed with a small laugh making to get up, "Prime Minister, I think you will find my brother more than quite adept at a round or two." He sat back down, scraping his chair.

"Very adept," Albert said quietly, narrowing his eyes.

"Now, now, gentlemen," said Leopold from the other side, "please remember that we have ladies at the table." He pointed to the Duchess to his right.

"Of course," Lord Melbourne answered, "I apologise for my words ma'am."

Victoria acknowledged him with a curt nod, waiting for Albert's response, not making eye contact.

Albert paused for a few seconds, aiming a cursing look at the Prime Minister. "My apologies, Victoria."

"Very well," Victoria darted her eyes between Albert and Lord Melbourne, "both of you."

The door on the other side of the room opened to reveal a procession of five waiting staff each carrying a plate covered in silver cloche. The chef delivered the plate to the Queen as the others were set down.

"Your majesty," Mr Francatelli bowed, removing the cloche with a flourish before the others. "This was prepared by my very hands for your delectation."

"Thank you," Victoria smiled to him, nodding her approval at the selection of vegetables and pork loin presented. "It smells delicious."

The chef signalled the servants, who removed the other covers simultaneously and then dispersed from the room facing forwards as quickly as they had just appeared.

Albert picked up his napkin, unfolded it and set it on his lap. Uncle Leopold cleared his throat from the other side of the small table as Albert picked up a knife and fork, causing him to look up in his direction to find everyone staring. Ernest flashed him a wicked smile.

"It is customary," Lord Melbourne sat motionless, "for the Queen to begin first, surely you should be aware of that by now?" He lifted his eyebrows. "If you are not, may I suggest you take this opportunity to become aware."

Albert froze, setting down his cutlery slowly into its original place, sitting back in his chair.

Victoria looked in his direction and blinked a few times. "Thank you, Albert," she said with a wry smile, picking up her napkin and placing it lightly on her lap. She retrieved the outer silver knife and fork, cutting a small incision into the meat, trying to ignore the rest of the party watching her as she raised a tiny morsel to her mouth. She nodded silently, finishing eating and then declaring, "dear Lehzen," please pass on my compliments, considering the extended delay it is still up to my very high standard."

"Yes, your majesty," Baroness Lehzen said, lowering her head and performing a small curtsey before disappearing.

The group watched as Victoria continued dissecting the meat. She paused as she raised her fork to her mouth, realising. "Oh," she chuckled to herself, "you may all begin."

Albert pulled towards Victoria as the group began eating. "Victoria," he said quietly.

Victoria raised up her napkin and dabbed either side of her mouth before speaking, "yes, Albert." She quickly glanced at Lord Melbourne, watching her out of the corner of his eye, as she faced the Prince.

"May I compliment you on your appearance?" Albert said, glancing at her arm, "this shade of blue matches your eyes perfectly and-"

Dash barked loudly as Lord Melbourne fed him secretly, causing Victoria to turn around and settle the dog with a scratch underneath his chin. Lord Melbourne smirked slightly back at Albert.

Victoria blushed, smiling to herself, "thank you." She returned to face the Prince, "Lehzen chose it for me."

"Then I would say Lehzen has very good taste," Albert said in a low whisper. "She has made you look," he paused, searching for a word, "hervorragend."

Victoria blushed, understanding his words. "Why Albert," she laughed once, "how kind you are."

"I am," Albert allowed his eyes to look into Victoria's for a second, "merely stating facts. Your beauty is undeniable."

Victoria smiled to herself, looking down as she began smoothing the napkin onto her lap

Albert looked towards Lord Melbourne with a slightly tilted head and a curled lip, resetting as Victoria returned to face him.

Lord Melbourne held Albert's gaze for a moment before focusing on his plate of food, nodding to himself. 

"Do you conspire to make your monarch so flushed of face?" Victoria said quietly. The Duchess allowed herself a knowing smile having overheard their conversation. 

"Now, now," Ernest said from the other side of the table, holding his fork aloft, "please save your... conspiring..." he smiled, "for after we have eaten. There is little I desire less than witnessing my dear brother... engaged," he chuckled, "in such activities, am I understood?'

"Perfectly," said Albert, through gritted teeth. 

"I share your sentiment," said Lord Melbourne, "completely. Perhaps a discussion recalling your visit to Parliament would be more appropriate?"

"Very much so," Uncle Leopold interjected.

Victoria looked towards Lord Melbourne. "Quite," she said, "I would be fascinated to hear your opinions." She stole a glance at Albert, "and then we shall retire to the drawing room for cards," she blushed again 

The Duchess made eye contact with Lord Melbourne and Leopold in turn, acknowledging each with the slightest of nods. 

Albert opened out his napkin, accidentally brushing his right knuckle against Victoria's left hand. 

Victoria tried to contain a small grin, holding her hand still as she blushed again, instantly darting her eyes in Albert's direction.

"Very well," said Ernest, raising an eyebrow towards his brother, "I shall begin."

**Author's Note:**

> I may finish this, I may not... the series has moved on quite a bit since this so it is getting more tricky!
> 
> I'm also finding it very difficult to write the main character doing non-Clara Oswald dialogue, which considering the amount of FF I write I'm sure you can understand. I'm a little worried Victoria will say something like, "yeah? well, where the hell have you been?" if I keep this up.
> 
> Anyway, I may finish this one day. :-)


End file.
